Nuiko's Creed
by HipsterRed
Summary: Nuiko had a rough past, so she gets a job at the park to try to move on from it, from being an assassin. But that might be put to a screeching holt after she finds out that someone at the park is apart of her rival creed. She has to find out who it is and kill them before its too late. This is a OC story! No flames please! (Mordecai x OC) (Benson x OC)


I was running, running from the Fearless.

The Fearless was another creed.

Also, our enemies.

They were on a mission to kill my creed and I.

But they failed every time they tried.

Their leader, Maemi, was after my creed and I.

After we assassinated their ex-leader, she had to take over.

They kept throwing knives at us.

It was cold and tundra-like.

We stopped.

At the edge of a cliff.

They stopped.

We stared at each other's creeds right in the eye.

We said nothing.

They threw a ninja star at my younger brother, but they meant to throw it at me.

I ran to his side.

He was holding on to me, like a baby.

"K-Katsu?"

"Neugh... I'm going to die right?"

"Probably..."

"Nuiko, can you do something for me after I die?"

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything.."

"Lead our creed to victory and destroy every single one of those Fearless members..."

"Y-Yes sir... But who'll be our leader?"

He sat up weakly and pointed.

It was at me.

"M-me?"

"Yes, of course..."

"But..."

"Shhh, you'll do great, I trained you..."

He was right.

But I also trained him.

It was an obvious choice.

"Ok, I won't let you down..."

Tears started rolling from my face, as he was fading away.

He wiped them off my face.

"Katsu?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Say hi to mom for me, ok?"

He smiled at me weakly.

"I will, Nuiko, I will..."

We exchanged smiles and the Fearless killed him by throwing another ninja star at his chest.

I transformed.

Into my inner demon.

I carried my creed to safety.

On my wings.

To fly away.

To safety.

"Kylie? Kylie? KYLIE!"

I came back into reality.

Away from the memory of my brother's death.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out..."

"Oh I'm sorry, sir..."

"It's fine, but I was looking at your qualifications and your portfolio, and your qualified to work at the park, you're hired!"

I lit up at the news.

"Thanks, Benny..."

I shook his hand.

"No problem, Kylie. You seem to be pretty hardcore, sweetie..."

"Heh thanks... When can I start, Benny?"

"Tomorrow..."

"Wow, this is great! Can I stay at the house, Benny?"

He hesitated a little bit.

"Well, our rooms are pretty full, Kylie, but I think I'll be able to squeeze you in the spare bedroom."

"This is great, sir! Thanks so much!"

"No problem! Do you have any items with you?"

"Ehh, only a few that I need..."

"That's great! So do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine.."

"Hmmm ok... MORDECAI, RIGBY!"

They came in right away.

"Yeah, Benson?"

"Can you get Kylie set up the guest bedroom?"

"Sure..."

"Thanks, I have a lot of work to do today!"

I followed them into Pops' bedroom, as we walked out of Benny's office.

"Pops?"

"Yes?"

"Can you show Kylie the spare room? We have major video games to play..."

"Sure, Mordecai and Rigby!"

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

I rolled my eyes as they ran downstairs.

"Thanks, Popsie... I owe you one, man..."

"Ahaha, no problem, Kylie!"

Then he shut my door.

I got out my tape log.

"Nuiko's Log, I got hired today to be apart of their gang. I don't know our fate, but I don't want my prediction to be vague... I have a new identity to protect myself from the Fearless... Thanks for understanding, my follow creed members..."

I stopped recording and I put my log away.

I got suited up and I locked the bedroom door.

I jumped out the window and I went to go to my creed meeting.

When I got there...

I realized that...

It wasn't a creed meeting.

It was a trap.

They had rope and a white cloth.

They knocked me unconscious.

I woke up.

I felt something tight restraining my body.

I felt it on my hands too.

It was rope.

On my hands, it was the white cloth.

I was tied in a chair.

I had to leave before they could kill me.

"Well hello, Nuiko!"

I kept my mouth shut, as they were about to strip me of my weaponry.

"Let me go! I didn't intend on-"

"I know what you were trying to do! You tried to destroy us, but we were a step ahead of your lousy creed because we captured them!"

Maemi cackled like a witch.

I kept quiet, even though I was getting more furious by the moment.

"Your brother lead your creed better than you ever have, Nuiko..."

I was getting more furious when they brought up my brother.

He was a good leader, but I was too.

"He's a piece of dirt compared to you though... He did no good for nobody around here, even you!"

I had to say something in my brothers defense.

"What do you mean?!"

"He killed your mom that day, Nuiko! That's why!"

They were lying.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I transformed.

I was out of my restraints and I pinned Maemi to the wall, in my attempt to choke her to death.

"You're a lying witch! He didn't even lay a freaking hand on her!"

"Yes he did!"

I clutched her throat tighter.

"You're the one who killed her and you know it! If he was the one who did it, he would've gotten convicted to death for killing his own creed member and he would've gotten stripped of his weaponry! Get your facts straight before you accuse somebody!"

I threw her on the ground.

She wasn't worth my time anymore.

I was done.

"I'm done playing games, Maemi! You're not worth my time anymore..."

I took out all my weapons and I laid them on the ground, in front of her.

I was done being an assassin.

I was done with my past.

Not only that...

I was done with everything.

"I give up being an assassin, you can keep all that... I don't even want it... If you could've moved on from your past, none of this would've happened!"

She got outraged.

"You're such a hypocrite! You're the one that killed our leader!"

"I ONLY DID BECAUSE YOU FORCED HER TO KILL MY MOM!"

"Phh, maybe I did... What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing... I'm done... I've moved on..."

I started to walk away.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, NUIKO!"

I knew it wasn't.

I managed to get away, even though she was throwing ninja stars to try to hit me down and kill me like she did to my brother.

I was furious that day.

I'd flown away.

I flew to the park.

Back into my bedroom window.

I went inside.

I laid in my bed and I started to cry.

I didn't care if someone heard me.

I heard a knock on my door.

I went over to the door and I looked under the crack of it.

I realized who it was.

I laid back in bed.

"Kylie?"

I didn't answer back.

I figured that he'd go away.

He was tapping his foot louder and louder by the minute.

The pest wouldn't leave me alone.

He was determined.

"State your business and who you are!"

"Kylie, it's just me, Benson!"

"Ugh, I don't care who you are, just go away! I want to be alone right now..."

(Benson's POV)

Benson felt something inside of him break.

Her voice was just filled with heartache of some kind.

But what was it?

The gumball machine didn't know.

But he understood that feeling.

The feeling of having a harsh past.

His family.

His best friend.

Most importantly, Veronica leaving him.

(Back to Nuiko's POV)

"Ok, I understand, I'll leave you at peace..."

"Thanks..."

He left and I just flew outside to cool off and to get fresh air.

I wanted to blow off steam from what happened tonight.

I kept swearing under my breath to not make it completely obvious that I was upset.

I eventually calmed down, but I was falling from the sky.

I've been in worse situations.

I busted out, Plan 115.

I turned into a cat and I did a flip, so I'd land on the ground, safely.

I turned back to normal when I landed.

When I did, I realized that Mordecai and Rigby saw me.

They had their mouths dropped, limbs stiff, and their eyes glued on me.

"What?"

They couldn't snap out of it.

I snapped my fingers.

"Uhhh hello?!"

They wouldn't answer me.

"Ugh... It isn't THAT big of a surprise, guys!"

They still wouldn't snap out of it.

I realized that I had a pocket watch in my hand.

So I decided to hypnotize them.

"Look at the watch..."

They listened.

"When I snap my fingers, I want you to pretend that what you saw Kylie do earlier, never happened..."

I snapped my fingers.

They got out of their trance.

I put the watch away.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Not much, how about you?"

"Ehhh, I needed time to cool off, no biggie..."

"Hmm alright... Well, we were about to go down to go get some coffee, did you want to go with us?"

"Sure!"

"That's great! Meet us in an hour!"

"Haha alright!"

I was proud of myself.

This was a good start so far.

I got to spend time with acquaintances and possibly, new friends.

I tried to go in my room to get ready, but I realized that my door was still locked.

"Awh dang it!"

I was locked out.

I realized that I had to climb back in.

I went back downstairs to go outside.

After that, I found my emergency grow your own ladder kit and I added water to it.

It became a ladder and I climbed to my bedroom window.

The window was still open.

I grabbed my ladder and made it shrink back to the way it was.

I put it in my pocket and I climbed back in.

After that, I proceeded to get ready.


End file.
